


A Night's Watch

by Nisey



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, another Mollymauk story (the answer is two), joke title: how many orgasms can one man achieve in a single night without waking up his coworkers:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisey/pseuds/Nisey
Summary: It is two days later, and despite Molly's best efforts he's still having dreams about Caleb. After being rudely awakened by one in the middle of the night, Molly stumbles into a watch shift alone with him.Note: This one starts off STRONG, so be prepared, lol.





	A Night's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> All 3 fics in this series were started and completed between June 10th and August 2nd, so approximately between eps. 22-29. They were started pre-26, so as such follow those conventions.
> 
> Shipping Widomauk has been the most fun two months I've had in a very long time. Long may he reign.

_Mollymauk pushed himself forward into Caleb’s entrance, unable to suppress a growl of pleasure at the tight heat that engulfed him._

_Beneath him Caleb’s thin frame trembled--Caleb managed a shuddering inhale that turned into a moan when Molly drew back, then a cry as he thrust back in deep._

_Molly set a slow but steady rhythm while Caleb buried his face in the sheets, hands clutching at the silken fabric. He kept a firm grip on Caleb's hips, and it was at least as much for his own support as it was for Caleb’s, as the overwhelming aggregate of sensations in and around him made Molly’s head swim._

_He regretted that he couldn't see Caleb's face from this angle, but the way his back arched before him, the sounds he made with each thrust…_

_“Fuck,” Molly groaned, tail coiling around one of Caleb’s ankles unconsciously.  He gripped Caleb’s hip a little harder and slid one hand around to grasp his aching cock._

_Caleb moaned helplessly and bucked back against him, and Molly found with every movement that he was having a harder time controlling himself. His fingers dug into soft flesh as he drove in again and again, pumping his fist around Caleb's erection in tandem._

_Caleb’s cries grew louder and more frantic, and he urged Molly on like a wordless litany, begging. Everything surrounding Molly, his entire world, was Caleb, and it was almost too much. He could feel his balls tighten with impending release and he bit back a strangled cry._

_“Caleb,” he panted, “I can't...I-I'm--”_

_But Caleb was already coming hot and thick onto Molly’s fingers. Walls of muscle clenched around him and--_

 

Molly gasped awake, coming hard into his bedroll.

 

\---

 

He laid there a few minutes and waited for his heart to stop pounding. Once it had, he rolled over to look at the rest of the tent’s interior, face screwed up in anticipatory dread. Lucky for him, the bedroll opposite his was empty and Molly remembered with a sigh of relief that it was currently Fjord’s turn on watch. So there hadn't been any witnesses, at least. He rolled onto his back and stared at the roof of the tent while long seconds ticked by.

Maybe it had been naive of him, but he had really, genuinely hoped the dreams would stop after sucking Caleb off in the woods a couple days ago.

Apparently not. Just his luck.

Molly exhaled.

Well, now what? He didn't think he would get back to sleep anytime soon after a wake-up like that. How long had he slept? Was it even close to his turn for watch?

Nothing else to do, he decided, and sat up in the bedroll. Only then did he notice the dampness against his skin. He threw the bedroll cover off with a grimace.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” he groaned. Sure enough, there was a noticeable stain on the front of his brightly patterned pants, glaring evidence of his overactive imagination. He didn't have an extra pair, and gods only knew the next chance he'd have to wash them.

So, what? The dreams themselves weren’t bad enough, now he had to publicly broadcast it to the world?

He was never going to hear the end of this from the group.

Heaving a sigh of defeat, he dragged his ass out of bed to grab a rag.

 

\---

 

Molly crawled out of the tent’s entrance and stood, tugging the front of his shirt as low as he could. The hem just covered the stain, as long as no one looked too closely. It would have to do.

Maybe he should come up with a cover story. But what would that even sound like? Or maybe he should just embrace the situation and laugh it off: at least that wouldn't be unusual behavior for him as far as his teammates were concerned.

What a pain.

The campfire still popped and crackled in the cool night air--Fjord must have just added another log. The smell of burning drywood hung pleasantly over the camp and lent a peaceful air to the clearing.

Hunched forward on one of the two logs they had arranged around the fire pit, Fjord finished adjusting the wood in the fire with a hefty stick and tossed it in. The flames kicked up and cast a warm, orange glow across his face while contrasting shadows danced across the front of his leather armor, light glinting off various buckles. He was just stifling a yawn when he caught movement from the corner of his eye and looked to see Molly standing off to the side.

“Oh, Molly,” he said on the tail end of his yawn, and there was a trace of confusion in his voice. “You're up early--your watch isn't for another hour yet.”

It wasn't until Fjord started speaking that Molly’s red eyes finished scanning the rest of the camp and he remembered who else had been put on this watch rotation. Caleb looked up from the book he'd been attempting to read by firelight, Frumpkin curled up in a furry ball in his lap. He raised his eyebrows at Molly's presence.

Molly tugged at the hem of his shirt again. “Yeah. Uh. Couldn't really sleep, so I thought I'd just get up.”

Relief flashed over Fjord’s face, but he quickly schooled it back to an expression of relative indifference. “Well I'm sorry to hear that, Molly.” He glanced around a moment before continuing. “But you know, this might actually work out.”

This time he didn’t try to hide how he felt, and he even looked a little embarrassed. “I'm bushed--d’ya think you'd mind helping a fella out and taking over?” He glanced over at Caleb. “You got good eyes like me so Caleb over here won't be at a disadvantage even if we swap out.”

If the remark on Caleb’s weaker human eyesight bothered him then he didn't show it. No doubt he was getting used to it, Molly thought. Caleb watched them for a few more seconds before returning to his reading, subtly shifting his position on the log to get a little more light on the page.

Molly kept his eyes on Caleb. “Actually, you know, that's fine.” Turning to look at Fjord, he continued with a shrug, “Can't sleep anyway. One of us should, at least.” He smiled. “I don't mind doing the extra hour.”

Fjord let his relief show again. He stood from the log with a grunt and put a hand on Molly’s shoulder as he walked by. “Mollymauk, you are a lifesaver. Thanks a lot.” He yawned wide--no need to hide it now--and within a minute had vanished into one of the tents where they were arranged in a semicircle off to the side of the fire.

Molly’s tail flicked as he stood in the now quiet center of camp, flames dancing away in the fire pit. There was a rustle of paper as Caleb turned a page. Molly peered into the darkness around the camp, but it looked to be a quiet night. He walked over and sat on the log near--but not close to--Caleb.

“Kinda hard to keep watch if your nose is in a book, isn't it?” he asked, draping his arms over his knees and tilting his head in Caleb’s direction.

Caleb shrugged, eyes never leaving the page. “I am not much help with my eyes for these things anyway. I am better off letting the rest of you handle that and relying on my ears.”

As far as conversation starters go, it wasn’t a _great_ start. Molly looked back at the fire.

They hadn't really spoken since the woods behind the inn two days ago. It wasn't like they had been avoiding each other or anything: a group their size back out on the road, it would have been difficult to have a one-on-one conversation with anyone. But...well.

What did someone even say as a follow-up to that?

When Molly had finally woken up again that afternoon, Caleb had been gone and the sun had started to set. He’d tidied up and dragged himself back to the inn, shrugged off any questions about his day, gotten a meal down, and then collapsed back into bed. He hadn’t encountered Caleb once.

After that, once they were back on the road, it’d been difficult _not_ to encounter each other, but conversation had been minimal and practical. By necessity, the afternoon in the woods hadn’t come up again. Life continued as normal, or at least as normal as it could be in plain sight, and Molly had no idea where the two of them stood now.

He absently rubbed a thumb over one of the scars on his wrist and returned his gaze to the fire. Was he sitting too close? Too far away? What would Caleb want him to do? What did _he_ want to do?

Another page turn.

Molly exhaled and tipped his head back to look at the night sky. Both moons were visible, though not full, and stars scattered across his view like a brush full of paint thrown and splattered across a canvas. Crickets chirped, sourceless, around them.

“Bad dream?” Caleb asked casually, breaking the silence, eyes still scanning the text in his lap. Was he even absorbing any of that?

“Mm,” he replied, a vague sound in his throat. “Not bad, exactly--” And then Molly figured out what Caleb meant and, _damn_ his stupid body, a blush began to creep up his cheeks.

He swore he could _hear_ Caleb smile.

Jackass.

Molly only shot Caleb the tiniest of glares before clearing his throat in as calm and collected a manner as he could.

Fine. If that’s how Caleb wanted to do this, then Molly could play, too. He turned on his seat to face Caleb and propped his chin in one hand with a smirk.

“If you’re so curious, I had you on your knees and was balls-deep inside you.” He ran his tongue along one fang. “It was a spectacular view.”

Caleb’s face remained neutral, but he shifted a little uncomfortably and the tips of his ears reddened.

“You have a very active imagination,” Caleb replied after a moment.

“I don't have to imagine as much as I used to,” Molly said, still grinning, fingers drumming on his cheek. His tail wagged impishly.

Caleb finally closed his book and looked at him. Frumpkin stirred and jumped out of Caleb’s lap, but only went as far as to slip behind him and snuggle against his back.

“How long?” he asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“How long have you been imagining things about me?”

Molly dropped the playful act and his hand fell back into his lap. Had he gone too far? Was Caleb upset?

He tried to remember how long it had been.

“Hm. Since we met, I guess,” he replied honestly. “It was fine until the damned dreams started. Then things got a bit…”

“Complicated?” Caleb finished for him. Molly huffed out a laugh.

“You don't know the half of it,” he said with a shake of his head, horn decorations tinkling softly. “Or maybe you do, I suppose.”

It _was_ complicated, though. Wasn't it? Just because he and Caleb had had an intimate encounter now didn't make things any easier. If anything, it was only more confusing.

One blowjob doesn't mean anything, right? Only now it does? Why were things still so damned awkward?

He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Sorry.”

Now Caleb looked confused. “Sorry for what?”

Crickets filled the silence between them. Molly shrugged. “I don’t know. For me. For this? For dragging you into this? Gods, _I_ don't even really get it…”

Caleb only looked at him with an expression Molly couldn't parse, then looked up to the night sky muttering something in Zemnian. Molly watched blankly.

“You know, Mr. Mollymauk,” he began with only a little exasperation, “I am shit at these sorts of things _und_ somehow I think I am better at it than you?” Caleb ran a tired hand through his hair and twisted around to better face Molly. Their knees were almost touching. “I believe you are overthinking things?”

Molly didn't know what to say to that.

_Was_ he overthinking this? None of it made any sense, but maybe it wasn't as difficult as he was making it.

Maybe it didn’t have to make sense. Maybe that didn’t matter. Caleb didn’t seem to mind at the moment anyway, and maybe it was okay that he cared so much about if he did.

Besides, this wasn't like him. Since when had Mollymauk Tealeaf ever worried when something felt good?

“Hm. Maybe you're right,” he finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. Caleb nodded sagely.

Molly smirked. “I'll stop overthinking it, then.” And then, with years’ worth of well-honed strength and reflexes, he grabbed hold of Caleb’s sleeve and jerked him into his lap. Caleb yelped in surprise, then quickly covered his mouth as he remembered their slumbering companions not ten feet from them. Frumpkin hopped down off the log and vanished into the grass.

They held still for several seconds, listening, but only the crackle of the fire and the song of crickets answered. Caleb lowered his hand and exhaled with relief.

“Maybe don't relax just yet,” Molly said close to his ear, grinning wide. Before Caleb could wonder what he meant, he scooted off the log to unceremoniously drop to the grass before it, turning Caleb in mid-tumble so that he faced Molly, straddling his lap. Caleb only just managed to stifle a second outburst and landed uncomfortably, his worn coat in a rumpled heap under him on Molly’s legs. He shot Molly a glare while he recovered; Molly’s cheeks were flushed and his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

“You are a gigantic _arschgeige,_ you know that, _ja?”_ Caleb whispered with a huff, rearranging himself on Molly's lap to put less weight on his knees. One end of his scarf had been thrown over his other shoulder in the fuss and he looked even more unkempt than usual.

“I'll take that as a compliment, whatever it is,” Molly said, tail curling around to rest against Caleb's leg. He shifted a little until the log against his back no longer pinched. Not ideal, but at least he'd have the back support necessary for what he had in mind.

Molly’s shirt had ridden up in the fall, and it was then that Caleb glanced down and saw the stain on his pants. Molly watched the direction of his gaze. Realization hit and this time it was Caleb’s turn to chuckle.

“Definitely not a bad dream, then?”

“Hush,” Molly said with a growl, grabbing Caleb by the coat collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

Gods, Caleb’s lips felt just as good as they had two days ago. Coarse beard grazed against his lips and cheek and, surprising both of them, Molly moaned into the kiss before he could remember to stay quiet. He winced but didn't let it stop him, winding his fingers into Caleb’s hair.

Caleb's mouth opened easily at the first inquiring touch of tongue. Molly let himself explore for a little while, cupping the back of Caleb’s neck with one hand while the other slipped under his coat and rested against his lower back.

Placing his hands on Molly’s shoulders for stability, Caleb adjusted his seating for easier access. With a little chirrup, Frumpkin bounded over and rubbed up against Caleb’s leg. He flopped over onto the grass and snuggled in close, purring. Molly broke the kiss and looked at the orange tabby cat with a breathless laugh.

“What, does he like to watch or something?”

Caleb chuckled. “Oh, _ja._ All cats are perverts.” The word “perverts” came out with a staccato enunciation in his accent. Molly snickered. Frumpkin meowed.

“I’ll have to remember that,” he mused before pulling Caleb’s lips back to his own. Using the hand on his back, Molly eased him a little closer and Caleb made a little noise of approval into the kiss.

If Molly had had any concerns about his ability to get it up for a second time that night, his fears were rapidly being put to rest. Caleb's warmth and weight on him were enough to remind his cock of what was available right in front of him, and it turned out that part of him didn't need to be told twice. He rubbed his hand in slow circles where it lay against Caleb’s tunic.

Caleb took this as encouragement and leaned into him, pulling their bodies together until they touched. Their erections brushed against each other and Molly’s breath hitched at the ensuing shock of pleasure, tail twitching against Caleb's leg.

Well, that definitely needed to happen again.

Making a purring sound in his throat, he pressed his hand against the small of Caleb’s back and pulled them together again, and this time it was Caleb’s turn to make a noise.

Both Molly's hands found their way to rest on his hips, but Caleb needed less encouragement than he might have expected. It was tentative at first, but a little nudge here and there was all it took before Caleb was moving and Molly found it difficult to remember how to breathe.

He broke the kiss and gave Caleb's neck a little attention so they could both catch their breath--Caleb inhaled quickly, then let out a shaking exhale.

As delightful as it was having Caleb grind against him like that, Molly wanted more: chances like this were more precious than gold, damn it. In a familiar move, one of his hands worked under layers of clothing and found the waist of Caleb’s pants. He slipped index and middle fingers between brown cloth and pale skin and dragged them across Caleb's hips as his hand made its way to the button up front. Caleb shivered.

Thumb already in position, Molly flicked the button of Caleb’s pants open, the last line of defense between him and paradise. Wasting no time, he grasped the hard cock waiting there and Caleb scrambled to cover his mouth and muffle a particularly needy moan. His body trembled with anticipation, and Molly grinned like an idiot.

He gave the shaft a couple quick pumps for good measure and Caleb dug his fingers into Molly’s shoulders with a whimper.

After some awkward one-handed shuffling and rearranging, Molly managed to get the bulk of Caleb's clothing tucked out of the way. Shoving the hem of his own shirt aside, he unfastened the buttons on his pants, erection springing free. He navigated back to Caleb's hip and tugged until their cocks were flush together, then wrapped his hand around both of them. Caleb squirmed a little in Molly’s lap and held on tighter.

One stroke, then a second. Molly stifled a groan. Caleb pitched forward and buried his face in Molly’s shoulder with a gasp. Molly worked one hand around them while the other drifted up to cup the back of Caleb’s neck. All Caleb could do was struggle for air, breathless little whimpers right next to Molly’s ear that made his pulse pound in his ears. If only they didn’t have to keep quiet--Molly wanted to hear what those sounded like at full volume.

The friction of sensitive skin moving together was almost painfully exquisite, and the way it combined with Caleb’s heat and scent and taste still lingering on the tip of his tongue made Molly feel like gravity had tilted on an axis beneath him. He tangled his fingers in Caleb’s hair with the smallest moan he could achieve, but he was rapidly caring less and less about how much noise they made.

He'd been managing okay until Caleb’s hips were moving, little thrusts into his hand, rubbing against him in delicious agony, and at that point Molly knew he was done for. Caleb hastily grabbed an end of his scarf and shoved it against his mouth to muffle his cries, and just in time because he came only a few moments later. One, two, three quick thrusts into his own hand and Molly pressed his face into Caleb’s coat collar to mask his own voice as his climax hit, their fluids mingling together on his trembling fingers.

It was quiet for what felt like a long time afterward. They sat slumped together by the now dying fire that snapped occasionally, and the only other sounds that could be heard beyond their labored breathing were the chorus of crickets and a cat’s purring.

A piece of bark from the log was starting to dig painfully into Molly’s back and his legs had begun to fall asleep thanks to Caleb’s weight, but he found he really didn’t care very much just yet. There was an enchanting peacefulness to the moment that felt like a spell cast over them, and Molly was hesitant to break it. He moved an arm around Caleb’s back and just held him for a while, enjoying the warmth of his body in the cool night air.

If only every night could be like this, Molly thought to himself, inhaling Caleb’s scent. Earth and singed wood tickled his nostrils and he breathed deep.

Caleb was the first to notice when Frumpkin’s purring stopped. The cat stood and jumped soundlessly onto the log, ears high and alert. Caleb lifted his head a few inches to see what was amiss, but it wasn’t until there came rustling from the bushes a few dozen feet away that Molly moved a muscle. He jumped at the sound, the spell broken.

The rustling came again.

Shit.

They were supposed to be keeping watch, and they’d done almost the exact opposite of that.

Shit, shit, shit.

Caleb scrambled out of Molly’s lap before he was thrown off, fumbling for the button on his pants, as Molly leapt to his feet and grabbed uselessly at his hips where his scimitars would ordinarily have been. His eyes darted around in search of them, but of course he’d left them back in the tent after his surprise awakening. Yet another sound from the bushes and Molly whirled around, crouching low in a futile effort at stealth. His tail hovered low to the ground, tip flicking nervously.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb whispered, urgent. “I cannot see, what is--”

Molly cut him off with a gesture, peering hard into the dark with his improved infernal vision. There had to be…

There. He could just make out the shifting of leaves. He'd have to do this unarmed, then--not ideal, but he didn’t have much choice. Maybe Caleb could hold it off with his magic while he woke the others, and then he could grab his weapons and--

A tiny nose peeked out, followed by a pair of long ears, as a rabbit emerged from the bushes to investigate the sudden flurry of noise. Several smaller heads emerged with it, but when they saw Molly standing there, chest heaving, they darted back into the safety of the foliage. A decrescendo of rustling and padding feet, and he could hear the rabbit family fleeing deeper into the brush.

He exhaled, heavy.

“Oh come on, really?” Molly muttered in exasperation. When nothing else happened, he slumped onto the log with a _thunk_. Caleb didn't know what had happened, but seemed to recognize they were in no danger and dropped the spell he'd been preparing. Molly waved a tired hand in his direction.

“False alarm. Rabbits.” _And now I feel like a moron,_ he added in his head. The events of the last few minutes were all jumbled together in a bizarre cocktail of brain chemicals and he noticed belatedly that his hands were shaking. Also that one of them was still wet, and they hadn't had a chance to clean up afterward.

“Ah, shit.” His dry hand fumbled for a pocket in the hopes that he'd thought to stuff the rag from earlier in one of them. He had, thank goodness, but then he saw the stain on his pants was even worse than before.

“Oh for f-- _are you kidding me?_ ” he nearly shouted in disbelief.

Even the crickets stopped singing in the silence that followed the outburst.

And then Caleb started laughing. He couldn’t help it.

He sat down on the log next to Molly and he laughed and laughed. Molly scrubbed at his pants, glaring at Caleb intermittently while attempting to mitigate the worst of the damage.

“Oh stuff it. Most of this is your fault, you know,” he growled, tail flicking in irritation. Caleb kept laughing. Molly spat a few choice words in Infernal and finished cleaning up, or at least as best as he was going to manage right now.

He’d just finished fastening the buttons on his pants when a higher pitched voice answered in Infernal and Jester emerged bleary-eyed from her tent. “What is going on out here?” she continued in Common. “I still have thirty minutes before my watch and a lady needs her beauty sleep, you know.”

That shut Caleb up.

Molly did his best to casually cram the rag back into his pocket and yank the bottom of his shirt down before turning to greet her.

“Oh, Jester! Did we wake you up? Sorry.” He did his best to look apologetic, but it mostly just came off as embarrassed. “It was a false alarm, I uh…” He glanced away. “I thought we might have been under attack, but it was just some of the local wildlife.”

Jester looked at Molly for a moment, then switched to Caleb with a grin. “Okay, you are right, Caleb. That _is_ funny.”

Caleb chuckled halfheartedly, cheeks reddening. Molly let out a weary, long-suffering sigh.

“Hang on,” Jester said, one finger to her lips, remembering. “Wasn't Fjord supposed to be on watch with Caleb? I thought your turn was with me, Molly.”

Molly shrugged. “He was, I just...woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Fjord was tired, so I let him off early.”

Jester nodded several times in understanding but muttered under her breath, “Maybe I should have been the one to wake up early…” Molly snorted.

“Well, that was very nice of you to do that for poor Fjord, Molly,” she said, hands on her hips, long skirt swaying with the movement. “Unfortunately I am awake now thanks to you, but maybe I can do the same thing for you, Caleb!”

She turned to him next. “What do you think, Caleb? Do you want me to take over the watch so you can get some extra sleep?”

The question caught Caleb off guard. Frumpkin leapt into his arms and he caught the tabby cat without even looking.

“I uh. _Ja,_ s-sure. _Danke,_ Jester.” Caleb stood from the log and nodded to her. “ _Gute nacht.”_ His eyes met Molly’s for a long moment, then he turned and headed toward the tents.

Once Caleb disappeared past one of the tent flaps, Jester walked to the other side of the fire pit and took a seat on the log there. Feet balanced on her toes, she dropped her elbows into her lap and rested her chin in her hands.

"So what woke _you_ up?" she asked, tail drifting in a precocious wag behind her. Now that she was awake, she wasted no time getting up to her usual antics, it seemed.

Molly pulled on the bottom of his shirt again before he could stop the reflex, realizing a split second too late.

Jester's eyes followed the movement and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I uh," Molly started to say, but he trailed off as he realized he'd just given up anything he had to work with and cursed under his breath.

Jester's eyebrows climbed even higher. "Okay, now you _have_ to tell me,” she grinned.

Molly sighed yet again.

Well alright, then. If there was any magic he knew how to use, it was the art of bullshitting convincingly. He wiped his hands on his thighs. Time to start casting.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone,” he laughed. “It's stupid, but..."


End file.
